1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a flexible device.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal annealing process may have been required during the manufacture of semiconductor materials. High energy light irradiation techniques such as infra-red lamp (IR-lamp) or flash lamp annealing (FLA) are used for the thermal annealing process. High energy light irradiation techniques may have the advantages of a low manufacturing temperature and reduces the manufacturing time.
When using high energy light irradiation techniques for the manufacture of flexible devices, it is possible that scorch of the flexible substrate may occur during thermal annealing. The flexible substrates may be made out of a material that can absorb a certain wavelength of light, wherein scorch of the flexible substrate may develop due to light absorption. In view of the above, how to prevent a scorch of the substrate during thermal annealing and to improve the quality of semiconductor products has become a focus in the related field.